It is known, for example in the processing of poultry, to cut up the poultry into parts and to differentially inject a marinade, usually a solution of one or more phosphates, salt and even some flavoring substances, for example, a celery extract or powder, so that different parts are provided with different quantities or proportions of the solution. The breast meat, for example, may be injected with a greater proportion of the solution than wing meat or leg meat. The poultry can be differently injected without being cut up and, of course, the differential injection approach can be used for other kinds of meat. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,524 dated Sep. 12, 1995 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,972 dated Apr. 9, 1996 which describe an apparatus for differential injection wherein different paths are provided for the parts to be injected. Mention may also be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,017 dated Jul. 25, 1995 which describes solutions which can be used for injection into meats, especially poultry. Another system for introducing a liquid into meat, particularly effective for boneless meat products, is massaging using, e.g. a machine of the type described in the commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,332 of Oct. 15, 1996.
One of the problems faced with packaged meats is that the product within the package has a poor appearance. Liquids, for example, tend to drain from the meat into the package and to pool in the latter. It has been the practice to include absorption sheets within the package to take up the liquids which tend to drain, especially after the meat has been injected. Such absorptive sheets themselves tend to become discolored and the presence of a wet sheet in contact with the meat may be objectionable.
Where it is desirable to provide significant flavoring for the meat product, in the past the flavoring additives were generally included in the marinade or solution injected into the meat or tumbled or massaged.
These systems should be distinguished from systems in which cooked meat products are marketed. In such cases, it is known to cover the meat product with coloring agents and flavoring seasonings and then to cook the product which is subsequently packaged. When the product is initially cooked, the appearance generally is wholesome whereas in time, the appearance of the cooked product tends to deteriorate.